what it means to be a teacher
by amaterasu necros
Summary: Antes que Sawako se convirtiera en una profesora de la preparatoria Sakura, ella tuvo dudas sobre si no se estaba equivocando de carrera. Si ella en verdad tenia lo que se necesitaba para tomar esa responsabilidad. Después de todo un profesor es también un guía. un grupo de estudiantes le ayudara hallar su respuesta, al igual que ella ayudara a que algunos de ellos hallen la suyas
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos. esa es una historia que iba a ser parte de mi reeboot del Fic de K-on ya tenia escrito hace un tiempo. pero como podrán comprobar ustedes no he avanzado por muchas razones. así que les dejo esta historia que tenia ganas de escribir. a lo mucho sera dos o tres capítulos. espero que les guste y espero también recibir sus comentarios**

* * *

La tarde se tornó noche hace pocos minutos y con ella llegó la lluvia. Sawako se encontraba caminando por las calles atestadas de otras personas, que como ella buscaban refugio. Caminaba a paso acelerado, se había entretenido demasiado en la escuela y no era para menos. Se encontraba pues en las últimas semanas siendo una practicante de profesora en la escuela secundaria kenemono.

— ¿Por qué de todos los días tenía que llover hoy?— suspiraba ella desganada cubriéndose de la lluvia con un paraguas descartable.

En una situación normal no tendría que preocuparse mucho por un detalle tan pequeño como el clima. Sin embargo debido a un incidente con un policía de tránsito, su licencia de conducir se encontraba suspendida. No dejándole más remedio que tomar un autobús.

Llegó al paradero justo a tiempo, el bus se encontraba a punto de partir, se disculpo con el hombre de traje que chocó al caminar de manera tan presurosa y tras pagar su pasaje se sentó en uno de los asientos más próximos a la puerta posterior del vehículo.

— _¿Ya habrá llegado la carta?—_ pensó consultando el calendario de su celular.

Aquello que tanto esperaba era no otra que una carta de aprobación para tomar una entrevista por un puesto en la preparatoria en donde ella una vez estudio. Se enteró del puesto gracias al encontrarse de manera casual con él que una vez había sido el profesor a cargo de su club escolar.

El empleo le parecía muy tentador, su vieja escuela se encontraba cerca al apartamento en donde vivía sin mencionar que el sueldo era mejor que el ofrecido por la escuela pública en la que se encontraba practicando.

Pero eso no era todo…

— ¿Te has enterado? Otro ha aparecido.

— ¿En serio? Y ¿La policía no piensa hacer nada?

La atención de Sawako pasó de sus problemas a la conversación que tenían dos amas de casa una más baja que otra. Siendo la más pequeña más joven.

—la policía no puede hacer nada cuando los mismo estudiantes se niegan a hablar. — dijo la mayor de las dos indignada y molesta.

— ¿pero no crees que tienen una razón para ello? Ya sabes que es muy raro que haya tantos estudiantes de secundaria hospitalizado y que ninguno de ellos quiera decir nada. — se expreso la otra pensativa y algo confundida.

—Ya no solo hay heridos… me he enterado de que se han reportado un par de muertos a lo que va del mes.

— ¡Muertos!

La mayor de las amas de casa acalló a su acompañante con un gesto de su mano y se mantuvo en silencio cuando algunos pasajeros voltearon al escuchar la palabra muerte.

La mayoría se volvió a su posición original pero de ellos Sawako había escuchado con total claridad toda la conversación.

Aunque no era una profesora de manera oficial pasaba lo suficiente dentro de los muros de una institución como para escuchar sobre aquellos conflictos que parecían involucrar a muchas escuelas de la región de kanto. Los mismos estudiantes eran cuidadosos cuando hablaban de ese tema puesto que solo lograr escuchar pequeñas conversaciones que al percatarse de que se encontraba cerca se terminaba de manera abrupta.

Trato muchas veces preguntar directamente a sus alumnos a cargo pero lo único que logro fue miradas nerviosas por parte de algunos, otros parecían querer decir algo pero era callados con la mirada por el resto y el caso que más llamó la atención fue cuando uno de sus alumnos le contesto de una manera respetuosa pero con una negativa.

—_Lo siento Yamanaka-sensei pero no pregunte más_ — fueron esas palabras exactas que volvieron a su mente al escuchar a ambas amas de casa discutir con tanta seriedad.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?— preguntó la más joven, al tiempo que ambas se ponían de pie.

—Ya sabes que el esposo de mi hermana es un policía. Logre que me contara todo cuando fui a visitarlos el fin de semana.

Las dos mujeres bajaron por la puerta cercana a Sawako profundizando aun más en la conversación.

La mayor de las preocupaciones para la futura profesora ese día era el inconveniente con su licencia de conducir, pero todo eso cambio al escuchar esa conversación.

Ella también era una profesora o al menos lo sería pronto y no estaba segura de poder lidiar con lo que generaba tal incertidumbre en el corazón de toda madre de un chico de secundaria.

Cuando se bajó del autobús recordó por breves momentos como ella misma tampoco fue la definición de una alumna correcta durante su preparatoria. Y aunque la palabra salvaje sería la más apropiada para describir su vida en ese entonces todo comenzó por ser rechazada por el chico que le gustaba, quien aclaró que le gustaban las chicas más "salvajes" algo muy diferente a la en ese entonces inocente Yamanaka Sawako. Aun así su comportamiento y apariencia durante el tiempo en que junto con sus amigas de club habían formado la banda Death Devil era muy similar a lo que en ese tiempo ella conocía como delincuentes, pero jamás había lastimado a alguien mucho menos quitado la vida.

— ¿Qué debería hacer si me tocara alguien así?— se preguntó así misma mientras emprendía lo que falta de camino para llegar a su departamento.

Junto con esa pregunta llegaron las dudas con respecto a su trabajo como profesora. No era la primera vez que las tenia después de todo, la razón principal para que ella se decidiera por una carrea en educación fue el seguir a un chico que quería ser profesor.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al percatarse que el pequeño charco de agua bajo sus pies se tornaba en un color escarlata. Levanto la vista y se encontró con un chico que vestía un gakuran maltratado.

Se encontraba mirando al cielo con la espalda al suelo. Su respiración era lenta y dolorosa. No pudo ver sus ojos su cabello mojado por la lluvia y sangre le impedían verlo con claridad. Sus ropas se encontraban también manchadas con sangre. La mayoría solo pequeña manchas con excepción del área cerca a su abdomen, que parecía ser la fuente de la sangre que se encontraba bajo los pies de Sawako.

Miró a todos lados, al igual que ella había otros transeúntes que miraban con cautela al joven tendido en el suelo.

— ¿Deberíamos llamar a una ambulancia?— sugiere uno.

— ¡¿Bromeas?!— cortó otro

—Debe ser uno de esos pandilleros que causan tanto problemas— dijo una mujer respingando la nariz en señal de asco. — hasta donde sabemos la ciudad estaría mejor si todos estos desperdicios de oxigeno desaparecieran.

Algunas personas se rieron con el cruel comentario mientras que otras solo estuvieron de acuerdo asintiendo.

— ¿Por qué me miras así?— la mujer retrocedió un poco la ver como Sawako le lanzaba una afilada mirada, algo que parecía imposible si solo se la juzgaba por su calmada apariencia.

—Solo he dicho lo que todos piensan. — aquella señora no esperó a que Sawako dijera algo solo siguió su camino con aire de indignación y junto con ella el resto de espectadores se retiró, dejándola sola con el herido.

Se acercó a él y trato de ayudarlo a sentarse, pero en el instante en intentó darle la mano él la rechazó con violencia al golpear su palma contra la suya.

—Lárgate… — logró decir al sentarse mientras que con una palma presionaba en su herida.

—Solo trato de ayudarte— respondía molesta masajeando su mano lastimada.

— ¿Por qué? No recuerdo haber pedido tu ayuda. — dijo tratando de ponerse de pie pero solo logro a apoyarse sobre su rodilla derecha.

Era verdad. No era de las mejores ideas involucrarse con alguien a quien obviamente estaba relacionado con algo tan peligroso como lo puede ser una pandilla. Y que para algunos los comentarios de aquella desagradable mujer puedan ser una buena idea, pero ella no podía evitar pensar que se trataba de una idea débil. De ese tipo de ideas que la gente propone porque no quiere tener nada que ver con el asunto.

Además no podía ignorar la obvia herida, de la cual aun fluía sangre, era muy evidente que si no lo ayudaba no pasaría de esa noche. Eso era algo que no quería en su conciencia el poder haber hecho algo y no hacer nada.

Salió de sus pensamientos para ver al chico alejándose de ella, apoyándose en la pared y dejando un camino de sangre en la misma.

Sawako frunció el seño, algo molesta con su propia decisión pero ya no había marcha atrás. Se acercó a él y sin pedir permiso hizo que se apoyara en su hombro. El joven se volteo tratando de alejarla una vez más pero la joven profesora se adelantó.

—Cierra la boca por un segundo… tal vez no quieras mi ayuda, pero si te dejo solo sé que me arrepentiré. Así que te guste o no te llevaré a un hospital.

—Haz lo que quieras…. — suspiró él y sin mirarla continúo. — Luego no me eches la culpa de lo que te suceda.

Con dificultad logro llevarlo una vez más cerca al paradero en donde se bajó.

—el hospital más cercano es Aiiku… un bus sería muy lento…— Pensaba Sawako en voz alta.

—No creo que te dejen llevarme un taxi… se preocuparan más por el tapis de sus asiento que por mi…— añadió el herido esbozando una sonrisa sarcástica.

Lo hubiera mirado con reproche de no estar segura que en verdad algo así sucedería. Para su mala suerte no estaba equivocado.

De los cinco taxis que pasaron en los últimos minutos, dos siguieron de largo, uno se detuvo pero al ver a su acompañante se negó a llevarlos, uno solo los miró mal para luego irse y el último les quería doblar la tarifa inicial.

Para ese momento Sawako está pensando en cargarlo sobre su espalda y correr hasta el hospital, cuando un vehículo más se detuvo. A diferencia de los anteriores el conductor de este taxi parecía rondar cerca de los cuarenta y mostraba un rostro de preocupación al ver al chico, cuya respiración se había hecho más difícil con el pasar de los minutos.

— ¡suban rápido! Los llevaré hasta Aiika— dijo el taxista tras bajar la luna del copiloto.

Ella le agradeció y subió junto con el herido en la parte trasera.

—Gracias otra vez… ya llevábamos un buen rato tratando de conseguir un taxi.

—Qué raro, a estas horas es fácil conseguir uno.

—tiene razón, este es el sexto taxi que paramos…

— ¿Entonces por qué?... — el conductor se detuvo en mitad de oración. Y vio por el espejo al chico en traje escolar que aun poseía una herida abierta. — son unos desgraciados, como no pueden ayudar a un niño que está herido.

—Supongo que fue…

—Sé lo que supusieron señorita… aun así ese no es motivo para negarle ayuda a quien lo necesita.

—Eres raro anciano…— dijo el chico tratando de encontrar su mirada con la del conductor a través del espejo.

***BZZZZ***

La conversación se cortó por el timbre del celular. Sawako sacó de su bolsillo su celular casi por instinto pero al ver que no era el suyo miró a la izquierda y vio al chico que sostenía un celular rojo y lo miraba atentamente.

— ¿No piensas contestar?

—No… dale unos minutos…

La joven profesora le arrebató el celular sin que pudiera hacer mucho para evitarlo. Lo primero que vio al abrir el celular fue el ridículo número de llamadas perdidas que tenia.

— ¿Hola…? Contesto insegura.

— ¡¿Quién demonios eres?! — escuchó una vez prepotente que parecía ser un chica. — ¿Qué hiciste con Aki-chan?...

Volteó entonces en dirección a su acompañante en asiento trasero y lo miró con detenimiento.

—Solo… ella… me llama así. — respondió él evitando mirarla.

—Oye responde de una vez… si algo le pasó te aseguro… — la chica fue cortada a la mitad de su oración. Se pudo oír como al parecer ella peleaba con otras dos personas cuyas voces sonaban masculinas.

—Disculpe por eso…— respondió una voz diferente a la primera. Esta era la voz de un hombre joven.

—No se preocupe… dijo ella algo confundida.

—Vera, hemos estado llamando a mi compañero ya por un buen tiempo y no nos contestaba. Casi ha pasado un día que no sabíamos de él. Así que espero que disculpe el lenguaje y la actitud de mi amiga. ¿Sabe algo de él?

—si...Hace poco lo encontré tirado en mitad de la calle con un gran herida. Lo estoy llevando al hospital Aiika.

—ya veo…

La llamada aun continuaba pero la persona al teléfono parecía estar contándole lo sucedió a sus compañeros. Hubo un breve silencio antes de la chica gritara algo que Sawako no pudo entender seguido de muchos "lo sé" por parte de la persona con la que hace poco había hablado.

Tal vez le estemos causando muchas molestias pero le pido que este con él un poco más. Enviaremos a alguien para que la ayude. Ya que trabajaremos juntos por el momento debería presentarme. Soy Kita Tetsuya.

—…. — ella dudo sobre decir su nombre. Hasta ahora estaba ayudando a alguien que lo necesitaba pero no estaba segura de que involucrarse más fuera una buena idea. Aun así…

—Yamanaka Sawako…— Contestó ella de forma dubitativa.


	2. Un hospital y otros rostros

Las personas iban y venían en la sala de espera. La mayoría se encontraban sentados a su lado esperaban impacientes para ser atendidos mientras que Sawako solo se limitaba a mirar el reloj en su celular viendo la hora pasar.

Hace poco más de media hora había llegado a las puertas del hospital Aiika. Todos centraron sus miradas apenas dio un paso adelante, veían con curiosidad y murmuraban al ver como la aprendiz de profesora cargaba al chico en gakuran en su espalda.

Por buena o mala suerte, un medico se encontraba leyendo unos archivos a un lado del mostrador de la sala de espera. Aquel hombre de mediana edad y rostro severo dejo los documentos con un molesto gruñido y se acerco a los recién llegados.

—Yamada…— suspiro el hombre de la bata blanca. — Sabes, tengo pacientes a los que veo solo una vez al año.

—Vamos, Yamano-sensei ¿Qué no te dan un descuento en tu próxima cirugía si vengo más de tres veces en un mes?— se reía con dificultad mientras esboza la sombra de una sonrisa.

—Oye esto no es cosa de risa. — Sawako lo reprendió haciendo que el médico recién se percatara de su presencia.

El hombre acaricio su barba mientras miraba a la joven, acto que solo duro unos pocos segundos para volver a dirigirse al herido.

— ¿No está muy grande para ser parte de los Wolfs? — se burló

—No es un miembro, tan solo una idiota que no sabe escuchar razones.

_¿Qué no ve que trato de ayudarlo? _Pensaba ella frunciendo el ceño y conteniendo el deseo de tirar al suelo al joven de los ojos carmesí.

El médico esbozo una sonrisa y se dirigió a la mesa de la recepción tomo una hoja y con un gesto llamo a un enfermero quien se acercaba con una camilla.

Con ayuda del joven Sawako colocó a Akihito en ella.

—Puede llenarlo con lo que quiera, solo necesito que parezca que lo está haciendo. —

Bajo la mirada y vio el formulario. Uno común y corriente de un hospital y suspiro al darse cuenta. De que no podía llenar nada en él.

Así que media hora después ahí se encontraba ella con una mancha de sangre en su traje, un formulario vacio en su mano y preguntándose si las cosas podían ponerse más extraña.

—No era necesario que vinieras.

—Qué curioso, pensaba decirte lo mismo

Una discusión a lo lejos centro su atención en la entrada. Por ella vio como dos chicas, ambas aparentemente estudiantes, entraban; aunque diferenciaban mucho una de otra.

La que inicio la conversación era una chica de un uniforme de marinera clásico aunque de un color blanco predominante, este tenía una franjas azules donde el diseño original eran blancas y una cinta negra atada al cuello. Además en sus pies calzaba una pesadas botas que descuadraban por completo con la apariencia de la recién llegada.

Su piel presentaba un ligero bronceado que ocultaba un poco sus ojos azabaches pero que sin duda hacía resaltar su cabellera negro azulino, atado en una cola de caballo de lado con moño de un vistoso verde oscuro. Ella no era muy alta, Sawako podía calcular una altura promedio en ella, pero si se veía pequeña era por compararla con su acompañante.

La otra chica por su lado vestía con un suéter rojo algo grande, aunque eso parecía intencional, que cubría gran parte de una falda de pliegues verde oscuro dejando más a la vista sus medias negras que pasaban de sus rodillas; además de un cuello ancho que dejaba a la vista su blusa blanca. Su cabello era largo al punto de pasar la mitad de su espalda y este era de un rojo sangre muy marcado, este se encontraba suelto con excepción de una trenza que caía con gracia en su pecho.

El mismo color de su cabellera logra resaltar aquellos peculiares ojos ámbar y una piel blanca casi llegando al color de la nieve. Para terminar el cuadro sus uñas pintadas de un rosa delicado sobresalían de las largas mangas del suéter.

Sawako no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo que la mayoría de las personas en el sala y observar a tal peculiar chica quien participaba en la discusión sin mostrar ningún rastro de molestia o malicia para con la otra, quien no ocultaba su desagrado.

La chica del suéter rojo sacó un celular de un amarrillo oscuro de su falda y colocando su dedo índice sobre el labio de su compañera llego a callarla. La otra chica se mostro irritada con tal acto y respondió con un rápido golpe a la mano intrusa, acto que falló por los rápidos movimientos de la quien ahora se encontraba tecleando en su teléfono.

Sawako sintió vibrar el celular que guardaba de Akihito y contestó aun mirando a la extraña pareja.

—Disculpe, si no me equivoco ¿Es usted Yamanaka Sawako?

— ¿Quién habla? — preguntaba a la voz amable al otro lado de la línea.

—Oh, es cierto. Conmigo no hablo la última vez. Mi nombre es Kirishima Haruka y vengo a recoger a la persona que ayudo ¿en donde se encuentra ahora?

—Estoy a unos metros de ustedes

La chica pelirroja se sorprendió y volteo en dirección a las sillas en la sala de espera. Vio como Sawako la saludaba. Saludo que luego ella devolvió no sin antes llamar la atención, con un ligero golpe al hombro, de la chica a su lado.

La chica del cabello negro azulino corrió el poco tramo que había entre ellas.

— ¿Dónde está?— pregunto ella con el ceño fruncido y una mirada asesina que solo lograron que qué se encogiera en su silla.

— ¿eh?...este…

—¡ah!

La chica del uniforme de marinera perdió su postura intimidante para estar encorvada sujetándose la cabeza y con una que otra lagrima en los ojos.

— ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!— gritó aun adolorida a la pelirroja a su lado quien aun se encontraba con una mano alzada.

—Es tu culpa por lanzarte de esa manera. Lo único que logras así es asustarla. —la pelirroja paso de un tono severo a uno de disculpa al dirigirse una vez más a Sawako. — Discúlpala, es un poco impulsiva, al menos cuando se trata de Akihito. Una vez más déjame presentarme, soy Kirishima Haruka y ella la recordaras de tu última llamada.

—Ijichi Rena. — se presentó ella recuperando su postura original.

A Sawako le vino a la cabeza la conversación en el taxi y la peculiar forma en que llamaba a Akihito.

—Aki-chan…— dijo ella sin pensar.

— ¿Eh?— Pronuncio Rena con irritación. —parece que con el poco tiempo que estuvieron juntos se han hecho muy cercanos.

—Eso no es verdad…— desmintió ella aun preocupada por el hecho que una estudiante de secundaria podía ser tan intimidante. —… solo recordé que así llamaste a Yamada-kun.

—A todo esto ¿En donde se encuentra Aki-kun?— pregunto Haruka

—Bueno hace no mucho se lo llevaron a la sala de operaciones así que…

— ¡¿Sala de operaciones?!¿Como estaba Aki-chan?!— Rena sujetaba el cuello del traje de Sawako con manos temblorosas y ojos llorosos.

—No lo sé… Parecía tener muchas heridas aunque creo que la más grave era una en su estomago…—las palabras le salían con nerviosismo al ver lo alterada que se encontraba la chica enfrente de ella.

—Tranquilízate Rena. — Hablo Haruka con un tono tranquilizador— Recuerda que es Aki-kun de quien hablamos. Que lo apuñalen una o dos veces no lo mataran.

Las palabras no eran para nada alentadoras, al menos a los oídos de Sawako.

_Pero cuantas veces le puede pasar esto a ese niño_ no pudo evitar pensar ella. Además la forma en que Haruka se expresaba era también peculiar.

Se mostraba preocupada pero no a tal extremo que Rena. Lo cual le parecía muy extraño. Incluso si uno en verdad estuviera tan acostumbrado a tales sucesos, es muy normal preocuparse por las personas cercanas, por eso cada vez que Haruka decía "Aki-kun" ella sentía que algo no cuadraba.

—Porque no te quedas a espera que nos digan algo sobre Aki-kun…— dijo mirando a Rena.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer?— pregunto ella con una mirada inquisitiva.

—Nada en particular, solo creo que Yamanaka-san necesita cierta explicación, ¿no? Además estoy segura que querrás ser la primera a la que Aki-kun vea.

El rostro de Rena se sonrojo de tal forma que parecía un tomate y aun frunciendo el ceño miró con desconfianza a Haruka.

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero sabes muy bien que…

—Sí, si no te preocupes. — interrumpió Haruka. — No soy tonta.

No caminaron más de tres pasos cuando Sawako se atrevió a preguntar.

—No se llevan muy bien, ¿verdad?—

Haruka seguía caminando y solo volteo a mirarla y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

—Dime, ¿te llevarías bien con la novia del chico que te gusta?

—Ah… uh…—Sawako coloco una expresión difícil en su rostro y volteo a mirar a Rena que ahora se encontraba sentada en el mismo lugar que ella hace pocos minutos.

—No te preocupes. Después de todo no es algo que te involucre. — sonrío ella.

Caminaron un poco más en dirección a la cafetería, pero se detuvieron a unos metros de llegar. En aquel pasillo había una banca y algunas maquinas expendedoras con latas de jugo, soda y otra para bebidas calientes.

Haruka sacó un par de monedas y compro una lata de jugo de naranja y otra de café. Ofreciendo la segunda a la practicante de profesora.

—Creo que este sería el mejor momento para que se vaya.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?— preguntó Sawako algo molesta por la forma en que se expreso la pelirroja.

—oh, perdón si me expresado de la manera incorrecta ¿Pero ahora no es el momento más oportuno para salir por la puerta y volver a su rutina?

Haruka tenía razón, todo lo que pasaba no era de su incumbencia. Si tan solo se iba podía contar esto como una anécdota curiosa. Aun así…

—Acaso quieres que diga "claro tienes razón" e irme despreocupada. Algo está sucediendo aquí y aunque no te parezca, no es normal ver a un chico de secundaria apuñalado a una cuantas calles de tu casa.

—Y si le cuento ¿Qué piensa hacer?— preguntaba Haruka mirándola con atención.

—No lo sé…

—Ya lo…

—No lo sé, pero quiero ayudar. Estos últimos meses mis alumnos han estado muy extraños, como si le temieran a algo. Como adulta y profesora deberían ser capaces de contar conmigo, pero se niegan hablarme. Si tienes algunas respuestas a mi pregunta por favor respóndeme Kirishima-san

—Así que una profesora apasionada por su carrera, ¿eh?

—De hecho todavía soy practicante. — Agrego Sawako apenada.

—No lo hare. — dijo Haruka con una expresión severa. — Seria una gran idiota si abriera mi boca solo "porque estas preocupada". — añadió ella burlándose.

—Pero…—agrego antes de que Sawako pudiera decir algo. —Puedes convencerme de hablar.

— ¿Convencerte? ¿Cómo?—

—Eso ya depende de ti.

Con esas palabras Haruka le prestó atención a la lata en sus manos e ignoraba por completo a Sawako.

_¿Convencerla? ¿Es que acaso debo decirle algo? Pero ya le dijo la razón por la cual estoy interesada en esto._

Sumida en sus pensamientos Sawako comenzó a observar una vez más y con mayor detenimiento a la despreocupada Haruka.

Le dio una rápida pasada al holgado suéter, rojo a la falda verde con pliegues y las largas medias negras. Luego paso a su rostro. Este era pues uno lozano y muy bien cuidado. Al combinarlo junto con las uñas pintadas con elegancia, aquellos detalles no podía evitar pensar en un anuncio de productos de belleza o una revista de modelos.

Lo cual hacía muy extraño el hecho que alguien de esa apariencia tendría algo que ver con un estudiante bañado en su propia sangre.

Sawako sacudió su cabeza al percatarse que se estaba comportando como aquella mujer que tenia pensado dejar que el chico muriera en la calle.

_Aun así, no deja de ser muy raro. _Pensó ella.

Aun con esas ideas rondando en su cabeza abrió la boca sin pensar.

— ¿Qué eres?

En ese instante Haruka se encontraba bebiendo cuando escucho la pregunta. No dijo nada pero sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y siguió pocos segundos después de bajar la lata.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— pregunto ella ahora con la sonrisa borrada de su rostro.

Sawako se impresiono al ver que una vez más una chica de secundaria podía verse intimidante, aunque no le dio mucho tiempo a este pensamiento y se explico.

—Uhmm… veraz, desde el primer momento en que te vi no pude evitar pensar que había algo raro. Como si todo tus movimientos, tu forma de hablar e incluso tu ropa, como si todo fuera falso o al menos hecho a posta.

Haruka sonrío una vez más, solo que esta vez era una sonrisa real y no una fabricada. Incluso parecía contenerse para no romper a reí.

Iba a intentar ayudarla pero la chica de los ojos ámbar se negó moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro mientras extendía su mano.

Cuando se calmó miro a Sawako con un rostro tranquilo curiosamente más relajado de lo que había visto hasta hace poco.

—Para personas como Akihito y yo es algo necesario. — dijo ella incluso cambiando su forma de referirse al chico de los ojos carmesí.

— ¿Qué Quieres decir?

—Es profesora, ¿verdad? Cuantos alumnos ha tenido que como Akihito tienen esos ojos rojizos o como yo que los tengo ámbar.

Ni siquiera tuvo que pensar, ellos dos eran los primeros que había visto con esas características.

—Lo sabía…— Dijo Haruka al escuchar el silencio de la profesora. — debido a ese pequeño detalle nuestras vidas siempre han estando en vuelta con los rumores no importa en donde nos encontremos. En el caso de Akihito la mejor de las historias lo colocaban como un monstruo, pero yo decidí hacer algo al respecto solo tuve que cambiar un poco mi forma de expresarme, mi ropa e incluso un poco de maquillaje de vez en cuando o algo tan simple como seguir las tendencias, y mis compañeras me miraban con mejor rostro. Claro que ese no era solo mi objetivo.

— ¿Cómo qué?

—Tal vez yo le parecí extraña Yamanaka-sensei…— dijo en un tono divertido. — Pero la mayoría de adultos confían en mí solo por forma de hablar y mis compañeras por mi forma de vestir. Eso es algo muy útil sin duda.

_¿Útil? ¿Pero en que esta metidos estos niños?_ No pudo evitar preguntarse así misma

Haruka de su falda saco un celular y unos audífonos pequeños. Le entrego los segundos mientras buscaba algo en el primero.

— ¿Para qué…

— Querías respuestas, ¿no?, te las has ganado por hacerme reír. — dijo la sonriente chica mientras conectaba los audífonos a su celular.

—Hola muy buenas a todos, aquí como siempre les informa "el sombrerero" de todo lo que sucede aquí en nuestro país de las maravillas.

Por la presentación y por la voz tan llena de energía, parecía ser un locutor de radio. Aunque nunca lo había escuchado antes sumado al hecho de que su voz sonaba como la de alguien muy joven para ese trabajo.

—Y volviendo a la noticia de la última hora el rey del norte se vio en un atentado contra su persona hace pocas horas en territorio de Poison Fang. Lo cual ha tensado mucho la situación del Norte con el Oeste. Aunque actualmente la localización del rey del norte así como su condición actual es desconocida. Se nos aseguro por parte de la mano derecha del Rey que este se encontraba bien y que por ahora hay que evitar caer en teorías o rumores que no tengan forma de comprobarse.

— ¿Qué fue eso?— Pregunto una sorprendida Sawako quitándose los audífonos de un tirón mientras que confusión miraba a Haruka.

—Pues es tal como has oído, un atentando contra el Rey del norte de kanto. Akihito es más importante e influyente de lo que él mismo cree. Estamos enfrente de una posible guerra entre dos pandillas. Uhmm…. El desastre sería grande incluso para los inocentes si todo sigue así.

Sawako sonreía un poco casi al punto de reír mientras escuchaba la explicación de la pelirroja.

—Estas bromeando,¿ verdad?

Pero Haruka seguía con una sería expresión.

—Me gustaría decir que si pero ese no es el caso.

—Oye puedes explicarte, ¿qué quieres decir con Reyes pandillas y esa extraña radio?

—La verdad…

—¡Gata ladrona!— pero fue interrumpida por Rena que ignorando las suplicas de la enfermera, llevaba a un inconsciente Akihito en la espalda. — ¡Ya podemos irnos!

— ¡Ya voy! ¡Rechazada!— respondió Haruka poniendo gran énfasis en la Palabra "rechazada"—Vienes tú también, estoy segura que aun quieres escuchar más. — Dijo esta vez refiriéndose a Sawako a su lado.

La practicante de profesora lo pensó por unos segundos pero al final asintió con confianza.

—Ya veo. — sonrío con naturalidad. — oye Rena asegúrate de detener a un taxi. —Por cierto en donde vives.

— ¡¿Acaso piensan ir a mi casa?!

—No escuchaste las noticias? Por ahora lo mejor es estar ocultos y la casa de una casi inocente seria de gran utilidad.

—Pero… pero…—Sawako trato de negarse pero no pudo decir nada.

—Sera por poco tiempo pero espero que nos llevemos bien, Sawacchi. —Agrego Haruka en un tono alegre.


End file.
